wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Junko Nakahara
Junko Nakahara is a member of the Tandeki Group and currently Raira Academy's nurse in the Wonderland series. She seems to have an interest in the Raira trio and their two friends. Junko started off with taunting Mikado Ryuugamine through seasons five and six. Now, her current focus is on Chiharu Hashimoto. Appearance and Personality Appearance Junko has long black hair and brown eyes. She usually wears a red dress and a white lad coat at Raira Academy as her job as school nurse. She keeps her hair in a ponytail at work. Personality Junko speaks with a heavy Scottish accent due to her being born and raised in Scotland. In a way, she could be compared to Izaya with the way that she toys with Mikado and his friends at Raira Academy. The nurse also seems laid back with her job and enjoys her head games on their "toys". She is not above using blackmail to get that job done as seen with Chiharu's doctor, Shizumu-sensei. Back Story Junko's mother, Kyoko, was one the best doctor's in Ikebukuro. However, an incident caused her to abruptly leave Japan and flee to Scotland 1978. Her father, Jiro, was murdered along with his secretary. Later in Edinburgh, Kyoko found out that she was pregnant by Jiro. At first, she tried to get an abortion but has a change of heart at the last minute. When Junko was born, her mother decided to put her to good use. Kyoko fed the little poison in small doses to build up her immunity and taught her all about poisons and the medical profession. Junko graduated from University of Edinburgh in 2001 with honors in biology and botany with chemistry as her minor. She was in the middle of nursing school when she was recruited by Kitano in 2004. He paid for her to finish nursing school in Japan. Story line History Waking Up in Wonderland It is implied in "Hospital" that it is Junko who was torturing Makoto while his alone in his hospital bed during her late shift. Distorted Wonderland Junko meets with Kitano in "Doctor" to talk about the current situation of the game and what they are doing next. She asks why he had Yuki killed and Kitano simply states that she served her purpose and they had to make another kill for the game. In the season finale, Junko starts working at Raira Academy as the school nurse Under the name of Chiba. Wonderland Carnival Junko works her head games on Noriko Ishikawa by saying that her records are blank and tries to press her for the "truth". She whispers a seven-word password into the girl's ear and puts her in a daze. Later, Junko contacts Ringo tells her that she can see her brother, Fuyuki. However, it later becomes clear that it was all a trap to lead her errand girl to her death. During the whole time, Junko keeps a locked box in her office with the key in her pocket. She won't let anyone near the key. Until one day where she leaves her coat and the box unattended for Anri Sonohara to find. Junko is later seen talking to Kitano in Rampo Biotech about furthering their game. He tells her that he pities what happened Ringo, but the nurse clearly didn't care. Junko thought that Ringo served her purpose in the game. Happy Wonderland Junko continues to play mind games with Mikado and his friends. She calls them "darlings" and "little dears". The nurse notes that if Tandeki tries to seperate the children, they will do anything to get back together. Keep them together, they will catch on to what's going on. For now, Junko and the others are keeping them cut off in a "glass bubble" from those close to them. In a week, Junko pushed each one of the children in an attempt to get a reaction to her games. She corners Noriko asks her more questions about her past life. The nurse has Izaya doing the same thing. When Etsuko ends up being the one to start round two of the game, she isn't too happy about it not for Etsuko herself, but because of "her". Later, Z escape from the basement of Rampo Biotech. Junko manages to successfully subdue and capture her. Afterwards, she has Izaya and Osamu test the security system of Z's cage. When the security system turns out to working fine and the interns didn't accidentally turn it off, Junko fears that Project Angel is evolving too fast. Towards the end of the season, she talks to Kitano on the roof about it. He assures her that it is time and they should advance the game. He once again puts her nerves at ease for the time. Deep Blue Wonderland Junko explains Mikado's eye when he ends up in the infirmary after fainting in class during his awakening. She lets it "slip" that he is a tadpole. Junko tells him that "where he's going, he's not going to come back from". Later, the nurse kicks over another bucket of bleach to trigger more memories of Chou Mori from Mikado. After Satoshi Aida's death, Junko says, "And there there were forty-eight" and is seen watching another Blue Squares suicide video on the web site, Deathvine. In "Aoba", Junko pulls Mikado aside and talks to him in private. After Aoba is attacked, she tells Mikado it would be pointless to visit him now, hinting about the boy's memory loss. Once Mikado's ties to the Blue Squares are severed, Junko flicks free blue game pieces off of her board all except for one which she pushes away from the blue piece trapped in a glass tube. After which, she, Aya, and Etsuko begin plotting about what to do about the Yellow Scarves. Junko lets it slip about Izaya and Mari, prompting Aya to yell at her to shut up. AT an inner circle meeting, she tells everyone about Izaya and Mari's relationship, causing Aya to snap at her again. Junko adds more insult to injury by suggesting to Aya that she should start calling Izaya her son-in-law. Then, she and the therapist get a text saying the third gate has been found. Wonderland Chaos Junko comments on how popular Mikado has gotten with the ladies in "Anna". When Masaomi asks her what she wants, she brushes it off as an observation. In "Thursday", she gets the calls to separate Masaomi and Mikado from each other and the nurse gladly agrees. In "Akabayashi" Junko knocks a black knight piece off of her game board across the room. She continues to spy on Chiharu because she has something planned for the girl. The nurse can't wait for more gates to be opened so that she can act on her part of the branch. In "Exposed", Junko and the rest of the inner circle along with Izaya meet up to talk about the leak with Project Tadpole and what to do next. Caged Wonderland Junko agrees to stay with Tandeki and see where this game goes when Kitano asks the inner circle if they are staying or leaving. She teases Aya on her reasoning before Kitano asks them to stop. In "Chiharu", Junko spies on Chiharu and Masaomi again. She later goes to talk to Etsuko in the hospital to find out who Chiharu's doctor is. Junko successfully blackmails the doctor, Shizumu-sensei, into giving his patient the tonic in a little brown bottle by talking about his affair with an Awakusu executive's wife and dropping hints that she is pregnant. The doctor texts Junko that the job is done after he gives Chiharu the bottle. Meanwhile, Junko does some paperwork on the computer. It turns out that she has Chiharu, Aoba, and Takashi on her "hit list" to put into the Angel Project. She talks with Yui Takase about the status updates and what they plan to do next. Junko then explains what angels are to Yuka and Yayoi when they come down for a progress report. She tells them what she pulls to do with F and Chiharu. It annoys the nurse that Kitano's interns don't know Mikado's real name. Junko later tries to come up with new way to get the drug Biddy Early to Chiharu during the blackout in Ikebukuro. Yui comes in looking for something to do and the nurse decides to pick her brain for ideas. In "Hospital", she comments that it's about time for F's revival while looking at the last dose of Biddy Early in a needle. In "Rite of Spring", Junko meets up with Chiharu on the streets. She tackles and fights with the target. The nurse enjoyed the fight, but she had enough with the games. Junko pins down Chiharu and injects the girl in the heart. She bids her good night as she leaves her target losing consciousness. Now, Junko calls and taunts Chiharu over the phone, telling that she will need to feed soon. Later at Rampo Biotech, she brags about making progress on her project. In "Hisayo", Junko predicts that Chiharu's regression will be complete tonight. Junko checks up on D and the other angels. Z asks her why she is always picking on her brother. Junko says that Z is more evolved than he is and that all of the angels shouldn't exist because they were an accident. She lets Yui and Naoki ask her questions about the project. The nurse says that she doesn't know what she will do with the angels and thinks that she might just let them run free when the end comes. She can't figure out why they won't die, but says that F is a special case. Aya then comes to check on her progress. Junko is confident that Chiharu will complete her regression tonight. She even goes as far as to show Aya F's chart. She says that the small wavy yellow line will spike and begins counting down. Junko is overjoyed when the yellow line spikes.The angels go quiet and she says that a new chapter in the project is coming. Devil's Wonderland Junko is seen at a meeting called by Kitano about finding the final gate. Their side projects will be put on hold until it is found. Meanwhile, she needs more meat for her angels. Kitano calls to check in on her and she complains about her problem to him. He assures her that he will get her more meat. Junko is also annoyed that Chiharu isn't feeding either. After the phone call, she sends Naoki on a little errand to deal with Chiharu. Later, Junko times down the next part of her project. When the next phase is kicked off, Yui asks her what they plan to do with the angels. Junko says that she's kicking around some ideas for the evolved angels. For the ones that don't evolve, she suggests feeding them to the evolved ones. When Z starts wailing in fear and panic, the nurse yells at her to shut up and throws a pen at her. Junko celebrates in breaking F. She says her branch needs more angels. The nurse asks Yui if she was thinking about leaving. Junko warns her and Kawaguchi that it would not be a good idea to leave Tandeki, even implying that it would cost them their lives because they can't be trusted not to talk. Junko calls up Noriko and tries to jog her old memories. It is implied that she was the one who sent the diary. The nurse gets her interns to make a list of everyone they want to turn into angels. She is getting ready to advance the Angel Project to the next level. Relationships Chiharu Hashimoto Main Article: Chiharu Hashimoto Chiharu doesn't like Junko. But, the nurse has her eyes on her as part of the Angel Project and has started drugging her with the drug, Biddy Early. After delivering the final dose, she has started calling and taunting her over the phone. Katsuhiro Kitano Main Article: Katsuhiro Kitano Kitano is Junko's boss. He originally wanted to recruit her mother. Kitano and Junko are always talking to each other in private when something doesn't sit well with Junko. Aya Otomo Main Article: Aya Otomo Aya and Junko don't seem to like each other. They have very different ways on how to carry out Tandeki's projects. Where as Junko loves to toy with Mikado and his friends, Aya wants to torment Noriko and drive her to suicide. Their methods on how to do things are one reason they don't get along. Etsuko Asato Main Article: Etsuko Asato Junko can't stand Etsuko because of the way she talks down to her. But if you gave her the choice to between working with her and Aya, she will pick Etsuko all of the time. Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Just like everyone else in Tandeki, Junko hates Izaya and wants to kill him. Aoba Kuronuma Main Article: Aoba Kuronuma Junko seems to dislike Aoba and sees him as an obstacle in her plans in the game. She makes so desperately to torment him, but she can't because she isn't allowed to lay a finger on him yet. It is revealed that she has him on her "hit list" for the Angel Project. Yui Takase Main Article: Yui Takase Yui is Junko's intern. Naoki Main Article: Naoki Naoki is Junko's intern. Branch This is everyone who works for Junko under her branch in Tandeki. Project: Angel * Ringo (Deceased) * Yui Takase * Naoki Known Test Subjects * Chiharu Hashimoto/F Trivia * Junko is inspired by the character Rowena on the American TV show, Supernatural. * Like Izaya, Junko has a broad with different pieces to symbolize the characters in the series. Category:Tandeki Group Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Human Villians Category:Antagonists Category:Nurses Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Characters